


Everyone else is doing it

by BrynHaley (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Love Wins, M/M, Marriage Equality, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BrynHaley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Because Friday, June 26th, 2015, the Supreme Court ruled LGBTQ+ marriage legal</p></blockquote>





	Everyone else is doing it

When Steve wakes up Friday morning, he isn’t entirely surprised to find Bucky’s side of the bed empty. Once he gets his boxers on and walks out to make some cereal, however, he has to do a double take at his boyfriend staring at the TV stalk still and with his jaw hanging open. 

“Buck.” He says almost questionly trying to knock the other out of the haze he seems to be zoned in. Nothing. 

“Bucky.” Steve tries again. This time, he can see him trying to get something out but seems to be at a loss of words. He saunters over to the couch slowly, glancing over to the TV to understand what could have possibly happened so drastic this early in the morning, only commercials play instead. 

He’s distracted for a moment thinking what’s wrong and then all of a sudden Bucky’s voice comes out in a rasp, “They did it.” 

Terrorist organizations, government agencies, and leaders who plan for world domination immediately to mind, which aren’t quite appeasing. Though there isn’t an emergency broadcast going and the Avengers haven’t been called in, so… “They did what?”

“Marriage.” This time Bucky looks over, meeting Steve’s gaze for the first time. “Supreme Court legalized it nationwide. Queer’s can hitched anywhere in the states.”

“Bu-”

“Gay.” He corrects himself, rolling his eyes in the process. “Yeah, yeah, queer is a ‘no no’ term but you’re forgetting the rest of ‘em out there.”

Steve smiles, shoulders sagging with relief. Then it hits him. Times have changed socially, economically, and every other way possible. They both know this despite trying not to compare the two eras but this? Sure, New York has been legal for years now. There were only a couple state's and county’s left, really, but… nationwide. 

Bucky is now looking down aimlessly at the couch. The look that Steve was meet with minutes ago is now sketched across his own face. Astonishment. 

Minutes seem to pass until Bucky speaks up again, more clear this time. 

“What do ya say, Rogers? Think you can make an honest man out of me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Because Friday, June 26th, 2015, the Supreme Court ruled LGBTQ+ marriage legal


End file.
